1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the improvements in an outboard motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Outboard motors having a vertical engine are known as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 8-93546 assigned to the present assignee.
The disclosed outboard motor includes an engine, a mount case supporting thereon the engine, an extension case connected to the bottom of the mount case, an under case attached to the mount case, an engine cover attached to the top of the under case, an under cover arranged between the under case and the extension case, and a stern bracket to be attached to the stern of a hull.
With this arrangement, since a lower edge of a front portion of the under case and an upper end of the stern bracket are spaced from each other, a bottom end portion of the engine (formed by a cover surrounding a lower portion of a flywheel) is exposed to view, rendering the outboard motor unsightly in appearance.